comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Warren (Earth-78315)
Miles Warren or the Jackal is a villain in the Marvel 78315 universe. he is a long time foe of the original Spider-Man and serves as the archenemy of Spidey (Danny Jackson). History Miles Warren was a mad scientist who fell in love with Gwen Stacy but she could never return his affections and when she died he went mad and blamed Spider-Man. He then made it his life goal to destroy him as the Jackal. Warren then made his plots revolving around genetics and cloning and is responsible for the clones Kaine, Ben Reilly, Spidercide, and Doppelganger. After years of defeat, and his body starting to wither from age, he plotted his ultimate revenge scheme against his foe. He would create the ultimate spider to defeat his foe, who was starting to get old also. So in order to enact his plan, he tried for years to obtain the DNA needed. Eventually he did he would use the DNA of Spider-Man and Spiderwoman to create his perfect specimen. However he met with numerous failures, until one day he had a success. However there were defects, the clone had the appearance of a young Peter Parker, and had grey eyes and darker hair. Seeing him as a possible weapon in the future, Jackal went to put him in a suspended animation chamber, but the clone had awoken and saw him startled shot him with a venom blast (a trait he received from Spiderwoman) which knocked Jackal unconscious. Some time later Jackal awoke enraged, to find that not only had the clone taken over his lab, but had become the new Spider-Man! Revenge and Death Over the next few weeks Jackal plotted his revenge by creating 5 new Clones and sending them after the clone (now going as Spidey) and watched the battle from a vantage point. He witnessed his clones dominate the battle but then one by one they were defeated except for one(Spider-Beast) who he brought back to his secret lab. But not before seeing him be soothed by a Janet Grey. Silently following him and learning as much as he could about him and the girl he then devised his next plot when he learned of her death he would create a clone of her and formulate a new Six which he dubbed the Superior Six. he then sent one of the goblins after her in attempt to lure the spider out and after chasing of the goblin the spider became infatuated with her just as Jackal had planned. and finally when the clone gained Spidey's trust he had her lead him to a warehouse were the six waited in ambush and when arrived attacked brutally beating him in the process. He then led the six on a destruction spree to draw out the original Spider-Man and sent him to the hospital in a heap. Meanwhile the clone made a recovery and challenged the six again but this time Jackie defected to the clone's side and aided in there defeat. Enraged Jackal shot the girl which made Spidey furious and Jackal received a brutal pummeling from him. However he refrained from killing him at the last moment. The Jackal then attempted to shoot him but had piece of metal sent through his heart by Jackie killing him. Powers and Abilities Genius level intellect Category:Earth-78315 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Heterosexual Characters